


Wishlist

by Olddish (Mirlinish)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Olddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nordic 5 christmas drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishlist

It was almost Christmas eve and Finland was finishing the last preparations for his long journey through the world. He checked his sleigh, the reindeers and if he had packed all presents the nations had asked for in their wish lists.

That was when the Finn found a wish list he had shoved to the side. He had left the list for last because he didn't know what to do with it. His eyes slid across the paper while he wondered if he would accept the request or if he had to give the nation something different this Christmas. The longer he stared at the wish list the more he started doubting.

Hanatamago suddenly run into the living room and jumped his owner, who was sitting on the ground.  
Finland startled at first but then laughed. He caressed the energetic dog, before it jumped back on the ground and rolled onto it's back.

Finland petted its belly with one hand and held the wish list in the other. He stared at the words on the paper. "What should I do, Hana?" He asked the dog, not expecting it to answer back.

Hanatamago turned back on it's feet, facing the Finn. It barked cheerfully and wiggled its tail as if it told his owner to smile.

Finland chuckled and petted the dog's head.

Then someone entered the room and stopped not too far from the Finn.  
"Tino."

Finland looked up as he heard the dark and low voice of the Swedish man. The male was looking at him with a grumpy face, Finland smiled at the Swede nevertheless. He became used to the grumpy look on Sweden's face a long time ago.

The Swede held two mugs with hot chocolate in his hands and a tin of biscuits under his arm. "Hm.. You're frowning." Sweden said in the same low tone and with the same grumpy expression on his face.  
Finland smiled, but not convinced. He held the wish list up to show the Swede what was on his mind. "I don't know what I should do, Su-san? What would you do?" He asked the much taller male.

Sweden walked closer and sat down next to the Finn. He placed both mugs of chocolate on the ground, just like the tin of biscuits. Then he took the wish list.

A moment of silence followed as the Swede read the wish list.

Finland grabbed a mug from the ground with both hands before he took a sip from it, careful not to burn his mouth with the hot chocolate.

When Sweden lowered the wish list and gave it back to the Finn, he shook his head, telling Finland that he wouldn't do it.

Finland placed the mug back on the ground and sighed softly. "Thank you." He said, but was still doubtful.

It was only an hour later that the Finn decided that he didn't want to disappoint the requester and would give him what he wanted.-

\-- 

Christmas Morning  
Denmark rolled out of his bed with a low growl. The hangover he picked up after he drank Christmas eve away with some other nations blurred his mind a little. He searched for his trousers somewhere on the ground and put them on with his eyes still half closed because of his killing headache.

He dragged is body out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, walking through the hallway and the living room, before he arrived. He didn't see anything around him, nor did he noticed the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

With his mind as empty as possible, he dragged himself to the coffeemaker and made himself a cup of strong coffee.

While he waited until his coffee was ready, he opened one of the drawers under the countertop, searching for painkillers. The first thing he found was aspirin. He left it for what it was and searched for the ibuprofen. After finding them he took two of the pills with a mug of water.

He leaned against the countertop with his eyes closed, until he heard the coffeemaker stop. Grabbing the mug he had used for the water, he filled it with the strong and pitch black coffee. He held the coffee under his nose and already felt a little bit better.

He waited some time in the kitchen until he felt the ibuprofen starting to work. He rubbed with both hands over his face and grabbed the coffee in his hand a little tighter. Then he walked to the living room.

When he entered the room, his eyes fell on the Christmas tree. They slid from the top down to the presents underneath it and found a most interesting present.

\---

Iceland and Norway lay under the Christmas tree, facing each other and sleeping on their sides. Iceland had his face pressed against Norway's chest, who had his arms wrapped tightly around his brother's waist in a warm embrace.

On their heads they wore a headband with black cat ears and around their necks was a huge red bow. A dark red satin blanket was draped over the brothers' hips and legs and two hairy black tail stuck from under the blanket.

Denmark blinked and forgot about his headaches instantly. His lips curled into a smirk and his licked them slowly.

The Dane walked to the two on the ground and found a little card.

Please be careful with your present, Santa.

"Thank you, Santa." Denmark whispered while smirking, trying not to wake the brothers with his voice.

Excited like a young child Denmark bend over the brothers and let his fingers carefully trace over their bodies. This was going to be the best Christmas the Dane ever had and it would be together with Iceland and Norway.

\---

Sweden sat behind Finland before for the fireplace. He had his arms wrapped around Finland's slender body and tried to comfort him. Comfort him because he had been down ever since he came back that night.

"Do you think they'll be mad at me?" Finland asked the Swede.

Sweden did not answer, instead he placed his chin on Finland's shoulder and hummed with his low voice. It was enough to show the Finn that he wanted him to forget it and smile again.

Finland did for a moment, but then fell back in despair. "I shouldn't have done it." He sighed. He turned himself around and crawled against Sweden's warm chest. He closed his eyes, exhausted from the long journey and slowly fell asleep against the strong man.

Sweden held the Finn a little tighter and looked at the wish list that lay before them on the floor.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year I want Iceland and Norway underneath my tree, both covered in chocolate. I would love to gift them a Christmas present myself._

_Thanks,  
Denmark_

**~The End~ ******


End file.
